rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Killing Time
Killing Time is the tenth episode of Red vs. Blue: Singularity. It aired on May 11, 2019 for FIRST members and May 18, 2019 for the general public. It is the 349th episode overall. Characters Reds and Blues *Donut *Washington *Sarge *Simmons *Grif *Lopez *Tucker *Caboose *Sister *Carolina *Church (Everwhen timeline) *Sheila (Everwhen timeline) Agents of Chrovos *Chrovos Cosmic Powers *Huggins (Mentioned only) Other *Genkins *Locus (Everwhen timeline) *Zealots (Everwhen timeline) Plot Time resumes with Washington standing confused and wondering why he wasn't shot. He is then thrown behind cover with the Season 15 versions of the Reds and Blues by Locus, who is concerned with his suicidal actions. As the fight in the Hanger progresses, Washington tries to jump to another point in time only to find he can't. He sneaks to the other side of the room where the present versions of the Reds and Blues are hiding and tells them Genkins somehow stopped him from being shot and stopped them from being able to traverse the Everwhen. They are also unable to ask Donut for help as he was taken back to Chrovos' prison because he was confronting Chrovos during this time period. Meanwhile in Chrovos prison, Donut discovers the power drained Chrovos, who tells him of Genkins betrayal. Chrovos tells him the Cosmic Powers used a club to defeat her, before they locked her away, and tells him that the club could be the key to defeating Genkins. After the battle in the Hanger is over, the Season 15 versions of the Reds and Blues leave with Washington convincing them he needs to stay behind and find a new gun because his jammed. The present Reds and Blues try to use Simmons' Time-Portal Gun to travel in time, only to find the portal stings them and won't let them through. Washington, Grif, and Simmons test the Time Gun and come to the conclusion they can use it to watch, communicate, and pass objects through but can't pass themselves. They use the portal to communicate with Donut and Chrovos and both sides fill each other in. They realize the club Caboose has that was given to him by the Cosmic Powers is the same one that was used on Chrovos and they can use it on Genkins. Donut recalls that the first paradox Genkins made was when Church first died, leading the group to devise a plan. Genkins arrives back in Blood Gulch, intending to stop Church's death. Before he can clog Sheila's barrel, The Reds and Blues open a portal in front of her cannon and stuff the club inside it, causing Sheila to fire the club at Genkins, the force of the club impales him and pins him onto the cliff wall. Genkins, in a fit of rage, uses his powers to pull himself and the Reds and Blues in the Hanger from their time periods into the Labyrinth on Starseeds. Genkins rips the club out of his chest and throws it over the Reds and Blues, while yelling at them saying that they sped up the time of their deaths. The Reds and Blues try to shoot Genkins but to as little effect as usual. Tucker readies for a fight and warns his teammates to stick together no matter what Genkins throws at them but when he looks over to them, the Reds and Blues are staring in random directions and acting extremely confused. Tucker looks back to where Genkins was, only to see him missing too, then when he looks back, his friends are gone too. Tucker runs around the empty room panicking at the disappearances of his friends, and keeps yelling into the air demanding for Genkins to bring them back. Meanwhile, Sister is in front of a cabin in the rain and freaks out. She walks towards it desperately calling for her mother and expressing apologies and regret on the verge of tears over something she did. It is then revealed all the Reds and Blues are actually in reality, on glowing white platforms in the middle of a black void, all being forced to live through their worst fears and memories, all of whom are screaming in panic. Transcript After remaining paused a few seconds longer, time resumes. Washington looks around him, confused why he hasn't been shot. WASHINGTON: I wasn't shot. (Turns around to Zealots) HEY! HEY SHOOT ME! Locus runs up to Washington and throws him behind cover with the past Reds and Blues from Season 15. LOCUS: What are you doing?! WASHINGTON: Trying to.. get.. shot. LOCUS: Please, don't. Locus turns invisible. Grif runs into the Hanger from the other side of the room. GRIF: What the fuck just happened? The past version of Sarge from Season 15 screams out as he is fighting. SEASON 15 SARGE: God dang effective range! SARGE: Is that how I sound? SEASON 15 SARGE: Damn you projectile dysfunction! Wash jumps up from behind cover and shoots one of the Zealots on top of the Pelican, before he runs to the other side of the room to the present Reds and Blues. Up the balcony, Locus turns visible again and incapacitates all the Zealots there by shooting them in the kneecaps with his Sniper Rifle. Sister is watching him. SISTER: Oh my.. Everyone get out, I'm going to fuck that guy! Washington approaches Carolina. CAROLINA: Sit-rep. WASHINGTON: Genkins stopped me from being hurt, now he's keeping us here somehow, I-I can't seem to jump to other points in time anymore. CAROLINA: (sigh) Okay, where's Donut? SISTER: Over there, look! Sister points to the otherside of the room where Donut is. It is actually his past version from Season 15. Season 15 Donut yells out as he throws a grenade at more Zealots. WASHINGTON: No, that's not our Donut. Listen. SEASON 15 DONUT: I'm gonna blow you! SISTER: Okay, nevermind. WASHINGTON: Where was Donut during this, when you came to the past to rescue me? CAROLINA: He- (sigh) He left, when we did this Donut had already gone. To take on Chrovos. Cut to Chrovos Prison with Donut where he see's the power drained Chrovos. DONUT: Whoa. WHat-what happened to you? And why am I here? CHROVOS: (strained) Genkins.. both accounts. DONUT: He betrayed you. Heh. CHROVOS: (strained) He betrayed me first little bastard. I need your help. DONUT: Wh-What? CHROVOS: Stop him. DONUT: Why, because he's gonna finish your plan? CHROVOS: It doesn't matter who is doing it now do you want my help or not? DONUT: How can you help me? You're a mess. CHROVOS: This was my plan. I know how to stop it. Cut back to the Hanger. The fight is over and the Season 15 Reds and Blues are leaving the Hanger. Season 15 Sarge calls out to Wash, unaware of the presence of the present Reds and Blues. SEASON 15 SARGE: You coming Wash? WASHINGTON: Yeah but um.. My rifle jammed. SEASON 15 SARGE: Want one of my Shotguns? WASHINGTON: Uh.. I'm gonna...(Looks at the Pelican next to him) pry the chaingun off this Pelican. SEASON 15 SARGE: (chuckle) If he's single, there's no hope for any of us. Season 15 Sarge leaves. The present Reds and Blues emerge from hiding. CAROLINA: Okay, we can't seem to leave this timeline, Donut's gone, what are our options? Washington glances at Simmons and notices the Time-Portal Gun on his back. WASHINGTON: The Time Gun! SIMMONS: (gasp) That's right! Simmons opens a Time Portal and tries to go through it, Instead of letting him through it stings him. SIMMONS: Ow, Fuck! CAROLINA: Damn it, Portals aren't working either. We can't leave this place in time. WASHINGTON: Wait, give me that Time Gun. Grif, go down that Hallway over there. Grif goes down the Hallway a bit and stops. A portal opens behind him. WASHINGTON: Grif, can you hear me? GRIF: Sure. Hey Simmons maybe it was a fluke, try going through again. Simmons tries again and the same thing happens. Simmons screams in pain. Grif laughs at his expense. SIMMONS: Fuck you Grif! Simmons tries to shoot him through the portal but Grif runs out of the way. GRIF: Hey, it was just a prank bro! WASHINGTON: I set a delay of a millisecond, it's basically real time. It's like a video call. CAROLINA: Okay, but who knows more about this then we do? Wash readies the Time Gun again. Scene cuts back to Chrovos' lair. DONUT: -and fool me thrice shame on me again, point taken. But four times- CHROVOS: (muttering) If your stupid voice is the last thing I hear- (out loud) Look, I'm not betraying you. I wasn't going to destroy the universe or any of that, I just- DONUT: -You just what? CHROVOS: My children beat me with a club, bound me with a Hammer and encased me in cogs, You don't do that for no reason, I just wanted to.. see if there was.. a better way. And true, I would've torn the starry curtain from its rings, strike a single shrill note of panic in my babies to be stretched across- DONUT: (Sarcastically, as Chrovos rambles on) Wow. It's a miracle. She's totally changed. Gee. But I wonder how I ever doubted her. CHROVOS: -but I'm not a monster. DONUT: You didn't mind ruining our lives to change yours. Just tell me how to stop Genkins. CHROVOS: The club. The club they beat me with. DONUT: Club, what club? The sound of a portal opening can be heard. CHROVOS: Um, that one. Donut looks behind him and see's the Reds and Blues through Washington's portal. The club Chrovos is referring to is in Caboose's hand, the same one Atlus gave him near the end of the meeting with the Cosmic Powers. Donut tries to go through the portal but gets stung. DONUT: OW, that stings! CAROLINA: Donut we tried that. Have you got the Hammer and your Time Gun? CHROVOS: I'm afraid not. Donut and I share a timeline so when I come here, it is always the present. GRIF: Whoa! Is that Chrovos? Are you betraying us again? DONUT: No. (turns to Chrovos) And what even is the present now? CHROVOS: Me. I don't go to parties dear, they come to me. TUCKER AND SISTER: Cool. WASHINGTON: Chrovos I caught the gist of what you were saying. This club's special. CHROVOS: It bound me. I assume you got it from the gods. CABOOSE: Yep. Everyone else wanted a sword. CHROVOS: You made a fine choice. CABOOSE: Thank you spooky nightmare. WASHINGTON: So we use it on Genkins. Where would he go? GRIF: He could be anywhere and now we don't have Huggins scouting the Everwhen. DONUT: Chrovos, Genkins did research right? He had a plan? CHROVOS: Yes. DONUT: Let's hope he's running it from the start. I remember Chrovos said he made the second crack, the second paradox, way back at the beginning. Church's first death. Scene cuts to that time period. Genkins possess Church on the cliff. GENKINS: And again. We’re live! PLACES PEOPLE. SEASON 1 SIMMONS: What? SEASON 1 TUCKER: Uh, Church? GENKINS: Oh yes, I'm supposed to say "Hey Rookie, Good job," but FUCK IT. I'm here to BREAK TIME. HEY SHEILA YOU BITCH. SEASON 1 TUCKER: Are you talking to the tank? GENKINS: IF YOU EVER HIT THE BROADSIDE OF A BARN, I KNOW A GOOD TAXIDERMIST. GET THE FUCKER STOPPED AND MOUNTED FOR YOU. SEASON 1 TUCKER: Dude! SEASON 1 CABOOSE: What? Is that Church? SHEILA: Target acquired. GENKINS: Hello History! (raises Sniper) LETS FUCKING DANCE. Cut back to Chrovos' Prison. DONUT: We can't go back there, what do we do? WASHINGTON: Our portals seem to let light and sound through, we can watch and listen. DONUT: (sarcastically) Great. SIMMONS: Uh guys? I shot at Grif through the portal. SARGE: Of course! We shoot Grif, Why didn't I think of that? SIMMONS: What I mean is, it's not just light and sound, objects go through too! Wash looks like he thought of something. DONUT: Wash. WASHINGTON: On it. Cut back to Season 1 Blood Gulch. GENKINS: Time to clog some pipe! Bow-Chicka-Wow- WASHINGTON: (voice) Hey Genkins! SHEILA: Firing main cannon. Sheila fires a shot at Genkins who ducks out of the way of the shell. Behind him is the portal the present Reds and Blues are watching through. PRESENT TUCKER: Son of a Bitch! GENKINS: What? Genkins looks behind him as the portal disappears. SEASON 1 CABOOSE: Sheila No! Genkins looks back at Sheila. Another portal appears obscuring the view of the cannon. GENKINS: What? The portal disappears, showing the club jammed into the canon. SHEILA: Firing main cannon. GENKINS: Son of a Bit- Sheila fires, sending the club right at Genkins. The force sends him into the cliff wall and the club impals him, pinning him there. Genkins screams in agony as his body flashes between his own and Church's. The Reds and Blues watching through a portal, make various disgusted and chanting noises. Except for Caboose who says CABOOSE: The graphics are awful GENKINS: You... FUCKING... TERMITES!!!! WASHINGTON: Damn...! Genkins voice echoes all around them in the hanger as the scenary flashes and glitches like it's falling apart. Genkins sounds like he's becoming more and more insane by the second. GENKINS: (Voice) You... mortal... dimwits...! (Insane laughter) You think you can stop time?!! (Insane Laughter) Time! Stops! YOU!!! Suddenly everything goes white. When the view clears, we see all the Reds and Blues and Genkins in a strange room filled with Darkness. Genkins limps forward with the club still impaled into him, somehow sounding like even more of a deranged lunatic than before. He rips the club out of him and throws it into the darkness behind the Reds and Blues. GENKINS: (Insanely) GOOD JOB SPEEDING UP YOUR DEATHS, DICKHEADS! (Insane Chuckling) We weren't meant to do this for like a WEEK! TUCKER: Shoot the bastard. All the Reds and Blues shoot at Genkins, having little effect. GENKINS: Ugh, may I finish?! You know with us swimming around time together, neither party able to progress, y'all and I could have been immortal? Did you consider that? Sarge shoots Genkins in the head with his Shotgun, again to little effect. SARGE: Read the room Genkins! GENKINS: Anywho, I brought you somewhere special! You don't have to thank me, I hope you like labyrinths! (Insane Laughter) TUCKER: Stick together, okay? (Readies Sword) No matter what he throws at us. You're only as strong as the person next...to you. Tucker looks to his right and see's the other Reds and Blues looking in random directions and making confused noises. WASHINGTON: What? SISTER: (Screaming) CABOOSE: Hello? Tucker looks where Genkins was only to see him gone. He deactiviates his sword. TUCKER: Huh. Tucker looks back to his right and sees that all the Reds and Blues have mysteriously gone too. TUCKER: What...? Guys? The room is now empty except for Tucker. '' '''TUCKER: '''Where did you take them? Bring them back! ''Tucker walks forward, searching the now empty dark room. His voice grows increasingly panicked and desperate. TUCKER: Hey!'' Hey! Guys? Are you okay? ''Tucker runs back to where he was and tries to call out to Genkins again. TUCKER: Where did you take them?! The floor beneath Tucker lights up. TUCKER: Bring them back! Cut to Sister who is standing in the rain in what looks to be a swamp. She sounds disbelieving and on the verge of tears. SISTER: What? No... No, no, no. This has to be a trick. The camera cuts to what Sister is staring at. A small ruined cabin. It's on fire. She walks toward it, even more confused and upset. SISTER: I left. Mom? Mom?! Mom, I'm so sorry! The floor beneath Sister lights up, like it did with Tucker. SISTER: I shouldn't have done it. Scene cuts back, revealing that in reality, she is still in the same room on a glowing platform, while The other Reds and Blues are all on glowing platforms of their own, each unaware of each others' presences. They call out in response to their individuals visions. '' '''CABOOSE:' Who's there? CAROLINA: No...No, I got rid of you! SARGE: Get what? Do what? LOPEZ: (In Spanish) Stay back! TUCKER: No...please... SIMMONS: (Screaming) WASHINGTON: Take cover! GRIF: No! No way! Not happening! The screan fades to black as the Reds and Blues continue to hallucinate. (End) Gallery S17E10_Locus_saves_Washington.jpg|Locus saves Washington S17E10_Locus_Sniper.jpg|Locus shoots out some kneecaps S17E10_Donut_and_Chrovos.jpg|Donut looks at Chrovos S17E10_Donut_Reds_and_Blues_Time_Portal.jpg|Donut sees the Reds and Blues through the portal S17E10_Reds_and_Blues.jpg|The Reds and Blues talking to Donut S17E10_Imapled_Genkins.jpg|Genkins gets impaled S17E10_Impaled_Genkins_4.jpg|Genkins still impaled S17E10_Imapled_Genkins_3.jpg|Genkins continues to be impaled S17E10_Reds_and_Blues_in_Labyrinth.jpg|The Reds and Blues and Genkins in the Labyrinth S17E10_Imapled_Genkins_2.jpg|Genkins laughing S17E10_Genkins_in_Labyrinth.jpg|Genkins talking to the Reds and Blues S17E10_Reds_and_Blues_attack.jpg|The Reds and Blues attack Genkins S17E10_Tucker's_Nightmare.jpg|Tucker alone S17E10_Tucker's_Nightmare_2.jpg|Tucker yelling for Genkins S17E10_Sister's_Nightmare.jpg|Sister sees her childhood home S17E10_Sister's_Nightmare_2.jpg|Sister walks up to the door S17E10_Reds_and_Blues_Nightmare_2.jpg|The Reds and Blues screaming Trivia *When Wash is talking to Grif through the portal, Grif is carrying a pistol rather than his sword. He continues to carry a pistol instead for the rest of the season. *This episode marks the first time a Halo 1 model was custom animated in the series. *The "Son of a" gag returns in this episode. *During this episode, Kaikaina develops a crush on Locus as a result of seeing his propensity for violence. *Caboose's statement of "These graphics are horrible!" breaks the fourth wall, referring to the terrible graphics from Halo CE, as well has been changed from the season 17 reveal trailer. The original line was "Don't remember the graphics being this good." Video Coming Soon... Category:Season 17 Category:Episodes